Daydreaming
by Ciel'sgirl13
Summary: Ciel has been daydreaming about his butler and orders him do something unforgetable but will Ciel go through with it? Srry i'm really bad at summaries! Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Daydreaming

"Bochan, your tea is ready."

"Bring it to my story."

"As you wish Bochan."

Everyday, every time Ciel saw Sebastian he would get this feeling in his stomach but didn't quite know what it was. He liked Sebastian because he was a good "butler" but lately Ciel was feeling like there was something more to their relationship. He was startled by Sebastian's silky smooth voice. It was so beautiful. Wait what was Ciel thinking? Sebastian is merely his servent. "Bochan, your tea."

"T-thank you Sebastian"

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of his butler's cherry red lips. He imagined kissing them and….

"Bochan you seem to have something on your mind."

"It's nothing I assure you."

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel. "W-what are you doing?!"

Sebastian didn't answer but instead leaned in closer. Their two faces were 2 cm apart. This made Ciel blushed and his hand shook making him spill his tea on his shorts. "Oh my, look what you've done Bochan. Now we're going to have to get you clean."

Sebastian leaned and set his lips on Ciel's. Ciel rapped his hands around Sebastian's neck. He pulled Sebastian closer not wanting to let go when…

"Bochan? Are you sure you're o.k.? You haven't taken one sip from your tea."

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what, Bochan?"

"I was just thinking a-about…y-you."

"Oh?"

"Sebastian I have an order for you."

"Yes bochan?"

"Sebastian I o-order you to…"

"Go ahead bochan. You can order me to do anything you want. After all I am your loyal servant until I eat your soul"

That was true but Ciel was too embarrassed to order his butler to do_ this_.

"Sebastian Michaelis I order you t-to…"

"You don't have to finish. I know exactly what you want."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do I just have one request.

"Hmm?"

"Can we take this to your room bochan?"

Ciel just chuckled. Sebastian lifted his master bridal style and made his way toward Ciel's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing. You guys are awesome. As some of you know, yesterday was Ciel's Birthday, and because of that I am updating this fanfic and I will upload a new one that I wrote. It is also Ciel x Sebastian so if you like this pairing go check it out on my profile. Okay enough chit-chat, lets get you reading!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

Sebastian carried me bridal style to my room. It was quiet, peaceful but also a bit awkward. I mean who wouldn't feel awkward if they were about to get fucked by their butler? I felt butterflies in my stomach. Was I really going to go through with this? Probably. I stopped and thought for a moment (for once it wasn't about him). If I ordered Sebastian to fuck me then he would do it whether he liked it or not, but Ciel didn't want to force Sebastian into it or it wouldn't feel as pleasurable. Therefore, Sebastian had to fuck me willingly, but for that to happen he has to make the first move.

"Sebastian, stop."

He stopped right where he was.

"Yes bochan? Is something wrong?"

"I'm….not ready….for this."

I'm _so_ ready for this, but you have to make the first move you idiot! I don't want to force you into this!

"But bochan you ordered.."

"I know what I ordered you to do, but I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Oh bochan, you have nothing to be sorry about. May I take you back to your study?"

"Yes."

Sebastian carried me back to my study without hesitation. DAMN! I want him now. I want to feel his lips crushing against mine. I want to savor every part of that beautiful body of his. How can I let him know he has to make the first move? I can't. I have to wait. If he really did love me, he wouldn't be able to resist the urge sooner or later.

"Sebastian…get me a strawberry cake."

"But bochan, its almost dinner"

"Fine, fine, I don't want to listen to your stupid little lectures."

"Oh and bochan, Lady Elizabeth will be visiting tomorrow."

Great! Just what I need.

**Ending note:**

**I know it wasn't that good but…..**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I don't really know where I'm going with this so it will be a while between updates. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Now my kittens…..READ!**

**Warning:**

**Language**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT and will Never own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

* * *

"CIIIIEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" Elizabeth ran up the stairs and pulled Ciel in a tight embrace.

"L-Lizzy...I'm...chok-" Elizabeth let go of her dear fiancée and took a step back.

"Oh, sorry Ciel. I got a bit too excited!"

"Why is that?"

"Don't be a silly goose! Its my birthday! I cant wait to see your present for me!"

"B-Birthday?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you...forgot..." Ciel forced out a laugh.

"Of course not! How can I forget your birthday? Sebastian, prepare us some tea and cake."

"Right away, my lord." Sebastian saw Lizzy hold Ciel's hand and something happened to him. It felt like someone had just hit him on his head. Was he...jealous? No, it cant be. Demons don't have...feelings. He hurried to the kitchen and started to prepare some tea and a dessert.

_Sebastian, don't prepare a present for Elizabeth. I already have one._

Oh what a clever one Ciel was. He knew demons could read minds so all he had to do was think what he wanted to say. Sebastian pondered for a while. Why had his master not wanted him to prepare a present for Lady Elizabeth? Maybe he hadn't forgotten, but then what was with the shocked look on his face? He put the tea and sweets on the serving tray and hurried to his master's study. "Bochan, Lady Elizabeth, your tea."

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel and Elizabeth talked for what seemed like hours to Ciel. And then finally it was time for Elizabeth to leave.

"Lady Elizabeth, your carriage is here."

"Wait, Elizabeth, I haven't given you your present yet."

Elizabeth turned around.

"Oh ye-"

She was cut short by Ciel connecting their lips. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't pull away. Ciel made sure that Sebastian saw the whole scenario unravel. After about a few seconds, Sebastian got that feeling again. Jealousy was it? He couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. "BOCHAN! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm simply giving Lizzy her birth-"

"Lady Elizabeth I suggest you leave!" Ciel didn't say anything. His plan had worked. Elizabeth left and Ciel and Sebastian just stood there. Sebastian thought over what he had done just now. That was no way for a butler to act, especially not a Phantomhive butler.

"Jealous, are we?"

"My deepest apologies bochan, I don't know what got over me."

"You can say it Sebastian."

"Pardon?"

"Its okay for you to say it. You were jealous." Sebastian stood there silent because he had nothing to say.

"So you really do love me." Sebastian eyes widened.

"Of course I do bochan. What makes you ask that kind of question?"

"Let's face it Sebastian, you've never told me that and you've never shown any interest towards me." Sebastian thought for a moment. His young master was right. He's never said or shown any of those things. For a second, Sebastian question his love for Ciel. Does he really love his bochan? After all demons can't have feelings so maybe it was just a phase he was going through.

"My lord, since that day I have been your humble servant, but I have also felt a strong feel toward you. Stronger than any contract can form."

"So you love me?" Sebastian nodded.

"Say it Sebastian! I want to hear you say it!"

"I..."

_**Knock knock**_

_God dammit! Who's inturupting now?!_

"Bloody hell who is it?!"

"Ciel..."

"Oh, Elizabeth, I..."

"I'm very sorry Lady Elizabeth, my young master is a bit...how you say...stressed. He did not mean to go in an outburst, and neither did I."

"I-It's okay. I just came back to get my purse." Elizabeth walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her belonging.

"Well goodbye then. Bye Ciel." Ciel didn't say anything. He just...stood there.

"Young master..."

"Say it. Don't think I forgot.."

"Bochan..."

"Ciel."

"Ciel, I..."

"MR. SEBASTIAN!"

_OH MY GOD! What the fuck do they want now?!_

* * *

**Ending Note:**

**I know this is short and I am sorry. But please don't forget to Review and tell me what you like or what I should change about it. For now, Bye my kittens! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. As I said before, I don't really have this all planned out in my head so it'll be a while between updates. Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. If you like the SebaCiel pairing, check out my other fanfiction, ****A Sucky Night****. It is a modern FF and the characters are OOC most of always. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji.**

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" The three servants stumbled inside the study interrupting Ciel and Sebastian.

"What the bloody hell do you lot want?!"

"Bochan, please calm yourself. I shall tend to the three and be right with you."

"UGH! Alright, but make it quick!"

"As you wish, bochan." The four servants walked out of the study. Ciel was enraged. He couldn't believe it. Every time Sebastian was about to tell him that he loves him, something would happen and he would stop mid sentence. It was as if this whole thing was planned. _No, it can't be. He nodded when I asked him if he loved me. What if that was a lie?_ Ciel felt tears burning in the corner of his eyes. _Of course he doesn't. He's a demon, I'm a human. I'm just his meal after all._

"Bochan…." Sebastian's velvet voice brought Ciel back to reality.

"What took you so long?"

"My apologies, young master."

"All right then….Don't you have dinner to attend to?"

"Oh, yes."

"Off with you then." Sebastian walked toward the door. He stopped turned around and said four magical words without a hint of hesitation:

"I love you, Ciel." Ciel turned around in his chair and looked at his butler with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I love you, Ciel." Ciel just sat there shocked. Isn't this what he had wanted? Yes, it was. Ciel felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart began to race. Sebastian walked back to where Ciel was and embraced him. He felt Ciel's heart beat and got a bit concerned.

"Ciel, you should calm down." That did nothing to help his heart rate. It just made it worse.

"I can't." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because…"

"Because….?"

"Because I'm being held by you."

"But Ciel, I'm just a mere servant why would-" Ciel flicked his butler on the back of his neck.

"A mere servant wouldn't call his master by his first name. And also, are you really that stupid? Can't you see that I'm in…love?" Sebastian's heart dropped.

"I-In love? With who? I will go to great lengths to get that person for you." Ciel sighed.

"Okay you _are_ that stupid. I'm in love with _you_." Sebastian felt something beat in his chest and he flinched. "Sebastian, are you alright?" Something beat inside him again.

"I'm not sure….."

"What's wrong?"

"Something is beating inside my ch-" Sebastian froze and realized what it was.

"But I thought a demon's heart is frozen, dead."

"It is, but there's something that can bring them back to life."

"What is it?"

"L-Lo-"

"LOVE?! S-so that means…."

"Yes young master, I too, am in love….with you. Did you not believe me the first time I said it?"

"I just….I…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bend down please." Sebastian did as he was told and bent down. Ciel pulled his face forward and connected their lips. The demons eyes went wide but then he kissed him back and his eyes closed. Sebastian pulled away so that Ciel could breathe again. Soon, Ciel's breathing steadied and he pulled Sebastian in for another kiss.

_**Knock Knock**_

Someone knocked on the door and Ciel pushed Sebastian away as fast as he could, breaking their passionate kiss. Sebastian stood straight and Ciel straightened out his clothes. "Come in." Ciel called, in the same monotonous voice he always uses. The door slowly opened and 2 people came in. A master and a butler. Agni and none other than Prince Soma. They couldn't have come at a worse time. "CIEL! My friend! How are you doing?!" He walked over to Ciel and glomped him. Sebastian just stood there with a grin on his face.

"G-et…..O-Off m-me."

"My prince, please."

"Oops! Sorry Ciel!" Ciel gave Sebastian a death glare that could kill.

"Prince Soma, why are you here?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What did I forget?"

"They are doing construction on the factory in London."

"Oh, that's right…..How long will you be staying here?"

"Oh about….three weeks."

_Three weeks. THREE weeks. THREE WEEKS! With them around, I can't touch, kiss, or do anything to Sebastian. Dear Satan, why me?!_

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, then at Agni and Prince Soma, the back at each other. This was going to be the longest three weeks of both of their lives.

**E/N:**

**See you next update my kittens! And yes, most of the chapters for this FF will be short. BYE MY KITTENS! ^.^**


End file.
